When you were young
by sas.90
Summary: Oneshot. Henry Jr. finds a book with old memories and he looks through it with his mom, Paige. A little Henry Jr.Paige bonding moment. Just something that I couldn't get out of my head.


**_Notes; _**_Hii everybody! again! I've got a new oneshot. Again. Lol. I came up with this in the shower friday. Or saturday I can't remember to be honest.. and after that it just wouldn't get out of my head. I wanted to write something about Paige's kids, because we didn't really see much of them in the show itsself, so yeah.. here it is! It's a little Paige - Henry. Jr. bonding. I hope you like it:) _

_**Disclaimer; **Well that's obvious ain't it? I don't own Charmed. There. Done!_

_**Song; **I used the song ''When you were young'' by the killers, because it's got the same title as my Story lol. I don't like the song a lot, but it suited it so there ya go. Oh btw, like it says. It's from the Killers, not me!_

_**ps; **There are some flashbacks in this story. Normal font like _this _is the present. Writing in italics are flashbacks._

* * *

**When you were young.**

''_You sit there in your heartache_

Waiting on some beautiful boy to

To save you from your old ways

You play forgiveness

Watch it now - here he comes''

**2025.**

''Mom? Where are you?''

Henry Jr. walked down the stairs that lead from the attic to the first floor. In his hands he held an old heavy book that was covered in a thick layer of dust. He ran one of his hands across the black cover and underneath the dust he could just make out the word 'memories'. A smile crossed his handsome features and he knocked on his parents' bedroom door.

''Mom?''

''Yeah Sweetie?'' Paige's voice sounded from the room.

Henry placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door with a swift movement. Paige looked up from her bed. She was half-sat up, the sheets covering her body up to her waist. In her hands she held a cup of steaming hot coffee and next to her lay a couple of magazines. ''Hey. Are you feeling any better yet?'' Henry walked into the room smiling. Paige smiled back and nodded her head. She pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

''Yeah, what have you got there?'' She asked curiously and she put her coffee down after taking another sip.

''Oh. I found it in a box in the attic. It's really heavy.''

Paige motioned at her son to come over and sit down and she held out her hands for the book. Henry carefully handed the book to his mother and sat down next to her on the bed. ''What is it?'' He leaned over and watched as she carefully opened it. ''Like it says. Memories. Of you and the twins, when you were young.'' Henry glanced at Paige smiling and then at the first picture that was glued to the first page in the book. His mom was in the picture, laid back on the same bed as they were sitting on now. She was smiling. It was an obvious fake smile, though.

''Hey. You haven't changed a bit mom.Did dad take that picture?.'' Henry Jr. told her. Paige let out a small laugh and shook her head, ''Flatterer. I was pregnant with you on that picture. As you probably can tell, I was massive.'' She pointed at the bump underneath her green top in the picture.

''_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

But he talks like a gentlemen

Like you imagined when you were young''  


* * *

**2008.**

''_Henry. Go away. I'm serious!'' Paige yelled as she made her way out of the bathroom as quickly as she could, her right hand protecting her 9 months old bump. _

_Henry laughed as he walked out of the bathroom. ''You walk like a goose, Paige.'' He told her while watching her make her way into their bedroom. _

''_You try running with a 9 months old baby inside of you. See how you walk then, evil husband.'' Paige called over her shoulder and she walked over to the bed. She sat down onto it carefully and let a heavy sigh escape from her red glossy lips. ''Finally.'' _

''_Finally, what?'' Henry walked into the room, buttoning his black shirt up. ''Finally, I can sit down.'' Paige smiled and she kicked her heels off. ''Ouch.''_

''_Told you not to wear heels now you're pregnant. Sometimes Paige, Sometimes I really don't understand you.'' ''Well it's simple. I'm small, with heels I look taller. And now I'm already fat, I don't want to be fat and small. Easy ain't it?'' She laid back and watched when Henry made his way over to the drawers. _

_''Not really, honey, but I won't argue with you.'' He pulled one of the drawers open and took his digital camera out of it. Paige moved slightly and tried to sit up, ''Oh damn it. Oh no, I mean ..ah screw it. Henry help, I need to sit up.'' Henry turned to his wife grinning. ''No. I want to take a picute of you, you've managed to avoid cameras for 9 months long, now I want a picture.'' He walked over to the bed and smiled._

''_Give me a smile Paige.'' _

_She rolled her eyes and shot him a big fake smile, her hands resting upon the bump underneath her new green top. Henry took a picture and laughed slightly.''That'll do.'' He put the camera down and sat down next to his wife. He took her hands within his and helped her to sit up carefully. ''Thank you.'' She gave him a smile, a genuine one this time, but it quickly faded and she pulled a face. '_

_'What? What's wrong?'' Henry asked worriedly. Paige swallowed hard and looked at him. _

_''My water just broke..''  
_

* * *

**2025. **

''Really? That was on january 29th? Cool.''

Paige chuckled and turned the page over. ''Yeah, oh look. You were two years old here. God, you were so annoying. You kept orbing all over the house and refused to let us put you any clothes on.'' Paige smiled. Henry raised an eyebrow while looking at the picture.

''So that's why I'm standing in the kitchen, wearing just a nappy? I'm so happy that you haven't got any nude pictures of me in there.'' He said, glancing at his mom.

''Oh, I do. From when you were 13.'' Paige laughed when she saw the horrified look on her son's face. ''Just kidding. Don't worry.''

''_And sometimes you close your eyes_

and see the place where you used to live

When you were young''  


* * *

**2010.**

''_Come on little boy, work with me here.'' Henry said, attempting to pull a red sweater over his 2-year-old son's head. The little boy giggled and pushed the sweater away and he took off, waggling out of his small bedroom. _

_''Junior!'' Henry rolled his eyes and got to his feet. ''Paige!'' _

''_Relax Henry, I've got him.'' Paige walked into the room, gently bouncing Henry Jr. upon her hip. ''Don't run away from daddy when he's trying to dress you, Sweetie.'' She told him and stroked his mouse brown hair. _

_'Mommy. Don't.'' Little Henry said, pushing his mom's hand away. _

_''You know you shouldn't be carrying him around when you're pregnant.'' Henry said, walking over to his wife. Paige rolled her hazel coloured eyes. ''I'm fine. It's not like he weighs a tonn. I'll dress him okay? You go make me a cup of coffee.'' ''But the doctor said you couldn't –'' He stopped when Paige gave him a look. ''Fine.'' He handed her the shirt and walked out of his son's bedroom. She smiled at her son and gently put him down in the large chair that was standing in front of the window. '_

_'Okay, Sweetie. Work with me here and show me that you like me more than daddy.'' She was about to pull the shirt over his head, when blue orbs suddenly surrounded his little body and then he was gone. _

''_Henry..'' Paige said in a stern voice. ''Where did you orb to?'' She got to her feet and looked around the bedroom. ''I really do hate magic sometimes.'' She muttered to herself.  
_

* * *

**2025.**

Henry laughed. ''Really? No I wasn't that annoying.'' He smiled, looking at his mom.

Paige raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah you were. I think it had something to do with the terrible twos though. Magic just makes it a little more –- terrible.'' Henry chuckled and flipped to the next Paige. ''Hey, finally one with Grace and Michelle. Look at them they were so small. I bet they'll have a fit when they see that I helped giving them a bath.'' Henry laughed.

Paige shook her head, remembering that. ''You weren't much help, honey. You loved to hold them, but when I needed to give you all a bath you were all over the place. I'm so glad that you've calmed down.''

''_They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet_

You don't have to drink right now

But you can dip your feet

Every once in a little while''  


* * *

**2013**

''_Henry, give that soap back. Come here I needed that.'' Paige called while gently wrapping one of her daughters, Michelle, in a soft white towel. _

_Henry giggled and ran to the other side of the bathroom on his bare feet. ''I'm naked!'' he called, smiling and holding onto the bath. Paige laughed slightly and lifted Michelle up carefully. ''Yes I can see that, baby. Now stop running around before you hurt yourself and just wait here until I get back, Okay?'' She said, looking at her son. _

_Henry nodded and gave her an innocent smile. Paige shook her head slightly and walked out of the bathroom. ''If Henry would just help me in stead of taking pictures of everything and everyone.'' She mumbled while she made her way over to the nursery. _

_She carefully placed her second daughter into her crib and made sure she wouldn't be cold. ''Now be nice for a little while, I'll come back to dress you two when I've caught that hyper brother of yours.'' She said smiling and kissing Michelle's forehead. ''Just 10 minutes.'' _

_A sudden BANG from the bathroom made her jump slightly and she quickly turned around, half-running back into the bathroom. ''Henry? What happened.'' She asked worriedly. _

_When she walked into the bathroom she saw that Henry was sitting on a towel on the floor. He looked up at his mom with his big brown eyes. ''What? What did you do?''_

_He looked down at the floor and pointed with his small finger towards the bath. Paige raised an eyebrow and walked over to it. She looked over the side of it and laughed slightly. The soap was laid in the empty bath, broken in two pieces. ''Sorry.'' Junior mumbled almost inaudible. ''Oh Sweetie.'' Paige laughed and kneeled down next to her son. ''Get up.'' She told him gently. Henry got to his feet, pouting and barely even dared to look his mother in the eyes. Paige picked the towel up and wrapped it around his shoulders carefully._

''_It doesn't matter Henry. It's only a piece of soap. It's okay.'' She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. _

_He looked at her, a small smile starting to grow on his face. ''Come on.'' She said. ''Give me a big hug.'' Henry giggled and threw his arms around his mother's neck, hugging her as tightly as he could.  
_

* * *

**2025.**

Henry smiled. ''See, I wasn't as bad as you claim. I felt all guilty when I broke that soap.'' ''Hmm. You weren't exactly and angel either. And you're meant to be. Part angel anyway.'' Paige told him, flipping to the next page. ''Oh look you –'' she was cut off by Henry Senior who walked into the room. ''Henry, Jason's waiting for you downstairs. He asked if you're ready to go.'' He said, walking over to the bed.

''Oh. Yeah, I forgot.'' He grinned and got to his feet.

''Sorry mom, we'll finish this some other time, okay?'' he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, bringing a smile onto her face.

''Sure honey. Go out and have fun you. Have you got some money?'' Henry Jr. nodded his head. ''Yeah, I won't forget to buy my friends a round, mom. And no I won't get drunk. And no I won't make it too late.'' He laughed slightly. Paige bit her lip. ''Am I that predictable?'' without waiting for a reply she nodded towards the door. ''Go. Don't be back before 12.'' She smiled. ''Okay. Bye mom. See ya dad.'' Henry put his hand on his dad's arm momentarily and then walked out of the room.

''I'm ready Jas!'' he called.

Paige looked at her husband smiling. ''What?'' he asked, taking place onto the bed next to his wife. ''Scoot over.''

''Hmm.'' Paige carefully closed the heavy, leather book and moved slightly. ''How was your day?'' she asked. Henry moved his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest gently.

''Busy. I'm tired. Are you feeling any better yet, baby?'' He kissed the side of her head.

''Much.'' Paige replied, she let her fingers trace patterns on his right arm. ''Henry found the book with our memories. I had almost forgotten about it.'' Henry looked over at the book that was now placed next to Paige's legs and he smiled slightly. ''Yeah, I remember that. I wonder why I've stopped taking pictures.'' He said and he pulled the sheets over his legs.

_Oh I know why. _Paige thought to herself. _You stopped taking pictures when your innocent little son started orbing the camera out of your hands. And I'm not blaming him, really. _

She looked up at her husband and gave him a smile. ''I don't know baby.'' ''Hmm.'' Henry rested his chin upon her head and closed his eyes. ''Time flies by way too quickly, don't you think?'' he whispered.

''Yeah. I agree. It does.'' Paige let out a small sigh and snuggled a little deeper into the warmth of his arms. ''I'll get a videocamera.'' He said, smiling slightly.

Paige let out a small chuckle. ''I don't know if the kids are going to like that.'' She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

_Actually, I am sure that the kids won't like it. _She thought, but she didn't tell Henry that. He'd find out himself. Sooner or later.

''_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus

But more than you'll ever know''

* * *

_**Notes; **hehe. Done! Took me two days. Long for a oneshot, isn't it? I had some fun writing this, though. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. And I'm going to watch Bones in 5 minutes so ta-ta! xxx  
_


End file.
